harveygirlsfanoneverfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvey Girls Forever! Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the official Manual of Style. Required Forms Forms are an essential part of the creating process here on . These forms can be used: *Form:Character *Form:Harvey Street *Form:Event *Form:Team *Form:Tools *Form:Episode However, given that there are various issues with the forms as-of-currently, an alternative solution to the following would be: *Template:Character as a replacement for the Character Form. *Template:Team as a replacement for the Team Form. *Template:Episode as a replacement for the Episode Form. *Template:Item as a replacement for the Tools Form. *Template:Harvey Street as a replacement for the Harvey Street Form. *Template:Event as a replacement for the Event Form. Personalized templates are allowed as well. Section Order Characters * (main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * Appearance - Physical description of the character. * Personality - Information on the character's personality. * Background - Historical and background information on the character. * Abilities - Information on the characters special abilities and techniques. * Other info - Things like Audrey's history with her sister Zoe should be placed in this area. Or perhaps made as a subsection of an appropriate section. * Part in the Story - Section container, the characters actions within the story would be here. ** Part I *** Some arc ** Part II *** Some other arc * Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc.'' * Quotes - Character quotes. The character shouting out a Jutsu name shouldn't be considered a quote though. Organized in the same way as Trivia. * References - ''Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. Individual bits of info should be tagged with specific citation other than just the general sources section. Places * (main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * History - Historical and background information. * Events - Major events that have taken place since the present time. * Landmarks - Important locations. * Kids - Kids that reside. * Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc.'' * References - If applicable. * See also - If applicable. Countries * (main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * History - Historical and background information on the village. * Events - Major events that have taken place in the village since the present time. * Villages - Villages within that country. * Landmarks - Important locations in the country. * Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc.'' * References - If applicable. * See also - If applicable. Article Property * When you create an article, you may place a tag on it, claiming it as your article. ** If more than one user owns the article (ie., Domestic Violence of Trixie Trouts: Dot Polka vs Ryan Ninaman!), all involved users will place their property tag. * Canon articles belong to the entire community. You cannot "own" a canon article, unless it has your username in the title, signifying it is a different version (ie., Audrey Smith (MarieCurie11)). * Custom Property Tags should not be much larger than the official property template for collaborative articles. Exceptions are made if the custom template is used for your own creation. Writing Style * Articles should be written in English. * Articles for living characters should be written in present tense. ** Articles for deceased characters should be written in past tense. ** Articles should never be written in future tense. * Articles should be written in an in-universe style, this includes calling characters by what they were called at this point in the story, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. * Articles should be written in the third person. * When listing information, and someone has been replaced by someone else in the plot, the person who was chronologically first should be listed first. * Article names should be properly capitalized. Any article names without proper capitalization will be deleted. Content WikiText Style * Headers should be in the form Header . * Things like her sister and Rhinina are pointless, only chidori should be used. * Don't bypass redirects using things like Lotta make use of the redirect properly with Lotta. Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: Second warning * Third offense: Article deletion * Fourth offense: 1 week block * Fifth offense: 1 month block * Sixth offense: 1 year block * Further offense: Permanent block See also * Image policy * Redirect policy * Template:Additional Content Required ** If the article has insufficient content on the page (i.e. blank page with only a character infobox), the article may be tagged with the above mentioned template to inform you.